kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep
Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep is the eleventh production of Cirque du Soleil, released in December 1998 and directed by Franco Dragone. Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep is the third permanent show of Cirque du Soleil, residing in Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Show One door opens and two worlds collide. Enter the island to make believe, in the wonderful. Dreams and nightmares are intertwined. Horror Of The Deep, which appeals to both individual and collective memory, is an unforgettable journey into a world at once threatening and exciting, frightening and familiar. The sea monster calls us, challenges us to discover passions we thought we had lost long ago; To frolic in our childhood dreams and to enter a place where extraordinary transformations surpass the common. Stage The theater that houses Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep is the first independent permanent structure built for Cirque du Soleil. The theater was designed by Michel Crête, Michel Aubé de Sceno Plus, Walt Disney Imagineering, and the architects of the Rockwell Group of New York. It can accommodate a total of 1,671 people per show. The building incorporates fabric elements and tension reminiscent of the elegant shape of a circus tent. The bottom of the stage is a lattice that measures 60 by 200 feet (18 m × 61 m) and is formed of PVC panels and entelado. The stage floor has five elevators, each with about 3,000 pounds (1,400 kg) of load capacity. The central platform can also descend 16 feet (4.9 m) on a second axis. Another element includes the two telephériques installed along the bottom wall that can carry acrobatic equipment, accessories, and landscape at a rate of 4 feet per second. One element constituting the set are the four retractable trampolines. Each floor weighs over 10,000 pounds (4,500 kg) and can move up to 2 feet per second (0.61 m / s). The trampoline is tighter, allowing artists to jump higher and faster down the track that is 60 feet (18 m) in length. The trampolines are long, wider and criss-crossed on two overlapping tracks as seen in Mothra VS Godzilla. Locker Room There are two types of families in Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep: urban people and circus people. Circus characters are identified with bright neon colors; The Urbains of dark tones, gray and dull. Dominique Lemieux created 30 different costume concepts, mixing historical and traditional circus costumes with original contemporary styles, and drew at least 10 different designs for each concept of costumes. The costume department still manages more than 300 costumes and touches every day. That's because some main characters have several layers of disguise, many of which undergo a metamorphosis indicated by a spectacular costume change. An example of this transformation can be seen with the urban residents: they start in the ark, blues off, reds and greens and end in white, undulating and costumes as of story. Dark fabrics with fluorescent accents are also used to provide high contrast images with the addition of black lights. For example: The German wheel dresses were designed to look like puppets, in addition to highlighting the anatomy of the artists. The Trapezoid Volante was also created similarly: both are tribal and androgynous with elaborate necklaces, head adornments, and tutu skirts (for male artists). Both shine in the black light. Performance Acts # Parade # Opening # Break Dance # Swinging On Chairs # Aerial Bamboo # Diabolos # Acrobatic Bikes # Juggling # Air Base # German Wheel # Jump Strings # Air Ballet In Silk # Rola Bola # Trapezoid Wheel # High Wire # Trampolines And Power Track # Wedding/Finale Characters See: Annex: Characters Of Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep * Nita Kane * Giant Condor * Daiyo * Yoshimura * Ichino * Ryota Kane * Yata Kane * Mothra * Eldery Slave * Lost Native * Ebirah * Godzilla * Liama * White Singer * Kurt Carley, Frank Welker and Gary A. Hecker * Audrey Timmonds And Victor "Animal" Palotti Gallery Music Jazz, hip-hop, klezmer, opera and several other styles are incorporated in "Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep", composed by Benoît Jutras. Each piece has a distinctive melody, and styles that evoke the senses of mystery, joy and sadness, which reappear on various occasions throughout the show. Launched on June 22, 1999, the "Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep" soundtrack was recorded inside the Kaiju Theater in Disneyland, and is one of the most accurate sound recordings reflecting a Cirque du Soleil show. There are two distinctly different voices in the show. First, a male countertenor alto singer, which adds an operatic touch to the soundtrack. The second voice is female, R & B singer, which combines elements of jazz, hip-hop and rap. The original vocalists were O'Neill Langlois and Dessy di Lauro, respectively. In the show, the musicians are in sight, in the towers on the opposite sides of the stage. The contratenor and the singer, from time to time come to the light to sing solos or duets together. Vocals Woman * Dessy di Lauro (1998-2002) * Odessa Thornhill (2002-2003) * Sisaundra Lewis (2003, 2006, Ene.2007-2014) * Lesley-Anne Benjamin (2004-2006) * Meka King (2006-2007) * Michelle Amato (Jun.2011-2014) * Malika Tirolien (2013-2014) * Selloanne Nkhela (2014-) * Jayna Brown (2016) Contratenor Man * O'Neill Langlois (1998-2001) * Isabeau Proulx-Lemire (2002-2003) * Ralph Daniel Rawe (2004-2012, 2014-2015) * Hector Gonzalez S. (2012-2014) * Hanako Matsumiya (2013-2015) * Arielle Baril (2015) * Laura Bretan (2016) CD * Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep - 1999 For more information on Godzilla Kaiju music, visit: Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep (Soundtrack). DVD * Inside Infant Island - Documentary about the production of Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep, filmed in 1999. * Ebirah, Horror Of The Deep (DVD) - Filmed in 2003. Related Links * Cirque du Soleil - La Nouba (In English) Category:Cirque Du Soleil Category:Shows Category:Videos Category:Entertainment